Need You Now
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: *Winner of for We Want Garrett Contest* Bella has a troubled life. 5 years after the Cullens left they return to a new Bella. When she meets Garrett and her world is turned upside down what will happen? Garrett/Bella Rate M for Adult language/themes AU


**A/N: A hug thank you to the Twins for this contest. It challenged me and I love a challenge. To Mommybrook for being my beta and cleaning up my mess. Love ya babe. **

**WE WANT GARRETT CONTEST**

**Author: **Jaspers Sex Kitten

**Title:** Need You Now

**Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

**Summary:** Five years after the Cullen's left, Bella has a new meaning to her life. She was married to a man she thought was her one and only. When her father dies, her marriage turns violent. Without Charlie around, she is falling apart as she is left with a child and a broken soul. Then she meets a mysterious stranger when the last people she thought she'd ever see again show up. A kidnapping and a fight later, is there a reason for her to live? **Rated M for language/Adult Content. AU**

**Songs for O/S: **American Honey - Lady Antebellum, Missing - Flyleaf, Need you Now -Lady Antebellum, Life on Earth - Band of Horses, Skillet - Hero, I run to You - Lady Antebellum, This Kiss - Faith hill, The Last Night - Skillet, All we'd ever Need - Lady Antebellum, Fully Alive - Flyleaf, Can't take my eyes off You - Lady Antebellum, Let's Make Love - Tim McGraw/Faith Hill, Trisha Yearwood - How do I Live

**Bella's POV**

"Mo...mm...mm...my," Matthew screamed across the playground. I jumped off the picnic table where I had been reading, and ran to his side as he laid there crying so hard his little body shook. I scooped him up in my arms and surveyed his body for damage.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked, in a panic. I didn't understand it, I only took my eyes off of him for a minute.

"I...it...turtt mommmmy," he screamed.

"Where does it hurt Matthew? Where, baby?" I said, kissing his head as I fought back my own tears. I ran to the truck. He needed to get to the hospital.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Mommy should've been there to keep you safe," I whispered in his ear, as I placed him in his car seat.

He was bleeding and I had no idea what had happened. I raced him down the street to the hospital. We checked into the E.R. and I watched as the nurses cleaned his arm off and surveyed the damage. My poor baby, he had to inherit my clumsiness.

"Bella," Angela said, hugging my neck. "Honey, what happened?" she asked curiously.

"We were at the park. He was on the jungle gym and the next thing I know... he was screaming," I said, fighting back tears.

"I falled," he said, looking sad.

"Baby, it's okay," I said, reassuring him.

"He'll be okay honey. Have a seat and let me look at him, okay. I'll take care of him, don't worry," Angela said, turning to the bed where Matthew was. "Hello, Matthew. My name is Angela. Can I see your arm?" she said, smiling at him.

She carefully examined his swollen arm before looking up at me. "The cut on his arm will need a few stitches and we need to take him to get an X-ray, Bella. He will be fine, okay?" Angela said, hugging me as I cried.

"How long will it take?" I asked nervously. I knew how bad I felt waiting for these damn X-Rays, and I hated that he was now having to endure that same torture I did . I have gotten better, but my poor baby is always running and falling. I have to let him be a child, but its hard.

"Not long, honey. Have a seat and relax. I will take him myself, okay?" she said as she lifted Matthew off the bed. I nodded and watched helplessly as she walked with him out the door.

Ever day since I lost Charlie, I regret not spending more time with him when Matthew was first born. Those were the days when my life had started to return and I was normal. The days after he left me in the woods and Sam saved me, were the worst months of my life. That is when I found Mike. He had always been there, just not under my radar. I had Edward to keep me sidetracked and away from the one person I should have been connecting with.

Last year though, that changed, and I had to thank him for giving me my ray of hope and love. My little Matthew, he was my whole life now. He meant more to me than the air that I breathed. My world revolved around him. From the minute he woke up until the moment he went to sleep, he was all I thought about. I worked at night from home reading and editing manuscripts and books. It pays well and is something that I love to do. It also allows me to stay home and be a mom.

I sat and waited, my mind wandering over the many things I needed to get done today, as I prayed that my baby would be okay. No matter the amount of times we go through this, it gets harder. I hate to see any child suffer, but especially him. It makes me feel so helpless.

"Bella! Bella!" I looked up to see Mike standing in front of me, worry and anger etched on his face. "What in the hell happened? This is all your fucking fault! Why were you not watching him?" he hissed.

"Get your hands off of me, Newton! It wasn't my fault. He fell, you asshole," I yelled as I pushed at him.

My mind and body aching with worry. _What if he hits you Bella? _My thoughts were random but noted, a feeling of defeat washing over me. _Can I get away? I can't let this happen again...not here, not now. Oh God what if someone sees... NO! I'm tired of being his fucking punching bag._

I was pulled from my thoughts, when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Bella? Is everything okay in here?"

I looked up and saw Carlisle Cullen standing in front of me. I felt all the loss, hurt and anger I had years ago, come up to the surface. It has been five years since my world was turned upside down. The events of that day replayed in my head... I don't know how long I thought about it, before I felt hands on me again.

"Bella! Speak for Christ sakes," Mike hissed, shaking me as he squeezed my arms. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me as he whispered in my ear, "Have you gone stupid or what?"

"I'm not a dog, Mike," I whispered and I heard a low growl from behind him. Looking up, I saw the Cullen men staring at Mike.

Edward never did like him, and his reaction didn't surprise me. None of their reactions did actually. Jasper could feel his emotions and as I had learned to read his face, his anger was heart wrenching. If we were alone now, I know he'd hit me. He was careful to never leave bruises where they'd be seen. But I didn't want to be hit again.

"Newton! Back the fuck off of her, NOW!" Edward snapped.

Mike's head turned towards the door as he spoke. "Fuck off Cullen! She is my wife. I can do as I please. This doesn't concern you or your crazy ass family," Mike snapped back.

"Ex," I said. "Ex-wife." _Thank fuck!_

Mike's head snapped back around to me and I felt my knees go weak with fear. He didn't like to be corrected. How could I have forgotten that. His arms tightened around me as he spoke to me through clenched teeth. "You will always belong to me. That is MY son in there. Don't you ever forget that!" He let go of me and I lost my balance. I fell back on the floor and right on my ass. I huffed as I tried to catch my breath.

"You stupid motherfucker!" I screamed standing back up and getting in his face. I could see Carlisle out of the corner of my eye, talking to the boys. The looks of murder on their faces were enough to make my stomach turn. "You Mike fucking Newton do not own me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, not the property of Mike Newton. Get the fuck out of here and if you ever, I mean ever touch me again, God as my witness..."

I stopped as I heard a familiar voice coming up the hallway. I ran out to see my baby in Esme's arms. He was chatting to her, trying his best to charm her.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," he said as he saw me standing in the door. I waved at him and turned back to Mike.

"Don't start any shit in front of him, Newton! I mean it. If you do, you will regret it," I hissed, walking back into the room.

"Pfftt. You must forget who you are talking to, Isabella!" he snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle growled. "This is a hospital, not a fight club. Boys," he said, turning to his sons. "Go into the waiting room and let Rose and Alice know what's going on. NOW!" he hissed, when they made no effort to move.

I made my way to the bed and was reaching for my keys when Mike grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear. "This isn't over Isabella! Your lap dogs won't be around forever." He released me and I sighed.

He still had a hold over me and it was something that I couldn't shake. It was just always there. I was pulled from my thoughts when Esme and Matthew came into the room. Matthew latched his little hand to mine as Esme sat him gently on the bed.

"Mommy... I getta dast," he said, smiling and I cringed as the tears started to fall down my cheek. "Mommy no try, tay? I otay?" his little voice said, shooting daggers into my already defeated heart.

I turned from him as Esme's arms wrapped around me. I had missed them all so much and now when I needed them, when we needed them they were here. Without Charlie my life was in chaos. They could be my anchor to my sanity again.

"Don't cry sweetheart," Esme said, pulling my chin up and looking me in the eyes. "This wasn't your fault. Children play, they fall, they get hurt. You could not have stopped this." 

"The hell she couldn't. She should've been watching him. I'm sure she was more concerned with a man or a book than watching my son," Mike hissed. 

I turned to Mike and spoke through clenched teeth, "What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Why don't you go back to the piece of ass you left me for," I said in a whispered voice so Matthew wouldn't hear me. I felt my anger rise as my hand balled into a fist, but he was saved by the nurse.

"Ms. Swan, I need to take Matthew down to the cast room," she said, smiling as Matthew jumped up and held out his arms. She lifted him into her arms and he turned to me.

"Mommy, don't orry, daddy ust beenen a assedhatter," he said, smiling.

I stepped away from Esme and raised a brow at my son. _Did he really just say that?_ I laughed internally. The poor kid had no idea, but he was so spot on with his asessment.

"Matthew Charles Swan! Where did you hear that? Tell me now!" I said as the entire room fell silent.

His eyed widened and I tried to not smile. I wanted to know, but that was just such a spot on call, I almost couldn't be upset. "Matthew?" I said, raising a brow. He knew the look but the fear on his face made me curious. I walked over to him and held out my arms. "Now mister. I'm going to take you down to the cast room. I expect an answer or you know what happens, right?"

He nodded. "Matthew."

"Y-yes mommy," he said as his voice trembled. "No spongbobbed wearpants," he said, pouting.

"Tell me and you will not be in trouble," I said as I kissed his cheek, walking down the corridor to the cast room.

"I can't...mommmy...he mad at me," he said crying.

"Shhh baby. No one will be mad at you," I said as I held him tight.

"Bella? Is he okay?" I heard Alice ask from behind me.

"Don't worry Alice, he's fine. Between the excitement, the pain medicine and him missing his nap he's just grumpy," I said as we walked into the cast room.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't call you. We came back three weeks ago from Alaska. It's been a hard road. We didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to not say good bye but... Edward said it was for the best. We really need to talk about this, but you have a lot of blank spots. I couldn't see you most of the time. I saw you today, rushing to the hospital." Alice huffed, her brows scrunched.

"Alice," I sighed, trying to keep those memories from flooding me now. "I don't want to talk about it here or now. We will talk, I promise, just not now."

"Okay Bella, anytime you are ready. I'm just glad to be back and to see you," she said hugging me from the side. I couldn't help but smile as we walked into the cast room.

"Hello Ms. Swan."_ Damn you know you're here too much when the staff know your name as soon as they see you._

"Hello, Curtis. How are you?" I smiles as his eyes traveled to Alice and then quickly to Matthew.

"What happened, little man?" Curtis asked in a cheery voice.

"I falled, it hurt," he said frowning. His little face was drawn into a pucker.

"Oh, you have to be more careful, little man," Curtis said opening the supply drawer.

"Mommy telled me dat," Matthew said, rubbing his face. The pain meds they give children take longer to kick in, but I knew by the time we were done and on the way home, he would be sleeping.

"Ms. Swan... what color?" Curtis asked.

"Lets get Matthew to pick," I said. As I spoke, his little face lit up again. His smile was infectious.

"Yes ma'am. Okay little man, we have green, blue, pink, purp-" Curtis was cut off by a Matthew.

"Geen, Mommy can I has geen, pease?" He squealed. _Only my child would be this excited about a cast. _

"If that's what you want, green it is," I said smiling at him.

"Yepsum geen," Matthew said.

The room erupted into laughter as he sat there anxiously awaiting Curtis. As Curtis worked, Matthews little eyes started to droop. He was fighting it, as he always did with his naps. If there's one thing he doesn't like, it's nap time.

After Curtis wrapped and casted Matthew's arm, he handed me the paperwork I needed and we walked out to the desk to check out. I was holding him with one arm and signing paperwork with the other. When you become a mom, you learn to manage things in a way that is comfortable to you.

I looked at Matthew's sleeping face as I finished the paperwork. I kissed his head and turned to leave.

"Move!" I snarled at Mike, when he stepped in my way.

"No, give him to me. You can't be trusted with my son," Mike hissed.

"Listen to me, and listen good. He is my son, you are not allowed to have him and I have the fucking paperwork to back it up. So, fuck off," I said, stepping around him and walking out the door. I didn't see the Cullen's, but I'm sure they were giving me my space. I made my way out to the truck and managed to get Matthew in his car seat without waking him up.

I kissed his head and walked around the car to get in. As my hand gripped the handle, I was flung to the ground. I felt a searing pain run up my side and I cried out. I looked up and saw Mike standing over me, the look of sheer and utter anger on his face. It sent me crawling backwards from him. Leave it to me to find the most secluded part of the parking lot to park in.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as the pain in my side got worse with each breath I took.

My one and only thought at the moment was Matthew. What if he woke up and saw this. I had been very careful to keep it all away from him. "Mike, stop, please?" I begged as I continued to crawl away from him. He slowly stalked me, the fear in me growing as the anger grew on his face. I got my footing enough to make it to my feet. The only thing again on my mind was Matthew. He was still asleep in his car seat.

_Run Bella, just fucking run. No, Matthew! Fuck! Run then double back..._ my mind was reeling the possibilities over getting away from him before I got hurt again. I turned and ran, full speed into the trees. I had no idea where I was going, or what I was doing but I had to get away. I had to survive him to get back to my baby.

I don't know how long I ran before the laws of gravity caught up with me. I tripped on something and toppled down a small hill into the entrance of a cave. It felt like my body was on fire. I was covered in cuts and with the pain, there was no telling what I had bruised or worse, broken. I felt dizzy and the world started to spin.

"Tsk Tsk. Did you really think you'd get away from me?" Mike said, looking down at me as my body started to shake. He started stalking towards m,e when he was grabbed from behind. The light started to fade.

"Mommy," I heard in a hushed whisper. There was beeping and a bright light. I tried to open my eyes but they just unfocused. "Mommy wade upt, pease."

"Hey, little man. Why don't you come with me to get some ice cream?" I heard Alice ask, in her angelic voice.

"No, I tay wid mommy," he cried. I felt him lay beside me and I wanted to cry out in pain but I didn't want to scare him. I lifted my arm up and wrapped it around him. "Mommy, you wade upt?"

I tried to talk as my eyes opened. I managed to focus on him and smiled. His face lit up. I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over me. "Matthew, baby go with Aunt Ali and get some ice cream. Can you do that for mommy?" I whispered, looking into his green eyes.

"Yepsum," he said, smiling and leaned in to kiss my cheek. He jumped down and turned to grin at me as he grabbed Alice's hand. "We be back mommy."

The tears started to fall as the door shut behind me. I had no idea what had happened to me, to Mike or to my baby. I was lost in a world of confusion. _How did this happen? Why? Why me? Wasn't it enough that I was in the hospital, but now they all knew. _

I heard the room door open and turned away. _Wasn't it enough they had to see me like this already? Did we have to have a repeat?_ I felt a strangle tingle grow inside me but I squashed it down. There was no escaping the horror or the unadulterated hatred I had for Mike Newton. He was an evil fucking toad, and I wanted him to die.

"Bella honey, will you talk to me?"

The shock of who was talking made me jerk in the bed to turn and look at her. I cried out in pain as I did. I heard the door open and saw Jasper, Emmett and a stranger, looking around the room. Rose chuckled as she sat down on the bed beside me. The tingling sensation was back and I couldn't place it. It was new and made me think I was crazy. I looked up at Jasper, who was wearing a smirk on his face.

"What in the hell are you morons doing?" I hissed as the breath left me and the pain set in.

"Bella! Stop moving! Your body is bruised and broken," Rose said, with scrunched brows.

"Why? So you can tell me how stupid I am? I don't think so. He is a fucking tool, I know this. But he was here when Edward left me. When you all left me. I had no one. I was lost, broken and in a world of make-believe where I couldn't fucking escape from. He was the light I needed," I cried, a mixture of heart break and pain.

The door opened and Edward came in. I ignored him as I am sure the others were trying to do. He had a look of worry on his face as he made it to the side of the bed. I tried to get up, my body wracked with pain. I managed to get to my feet as he gently grabbed my arms.

"Get back in the bed. You are hurt, Bella," he whispered.

I snatched my arms from him as Jasper mad a move towards us. I held up my hand and Jasper halted his steps, Edward looked at me. I fought back the cry of pain as I started talking.

"Listen to me, as I will only say this once... You have NO say in anything I do. You left me. You took my family from me. I was left here, in this town, alone. No one to talk to about why I was slowly dying inside each day. My poor father thought I needed to be committed because of it. This is all your fault!" I yelled, as I waved my arms in the air, fighting the urge to slap the shit out of him, knowing I was already in enough pain.

"I think you really need to calm down. Now!" Edward hissed.

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. He was fucking with my sanity and it was draining the life from me.

"If you think I am going to listen to you... you are sadly mistaken. You, Edward Cullen, have no fucking say over anything I ever do. You never did. You were the fucking coward who left me in the woods, left for some stranger to find. Luckily it was the pack and not Victoria. She has tracked me since you left. I have been on edge for the last five years. If it were not the pack, I wouldn't be alive. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I was going fucking crazy. And why? Because you are a stupid fucking coward. You are the bane of my memories. That day in the woods started a tornado of lies, conspiracy theories and a lack of trust. You...you brought me into this world and then just left me. You told me you didn't want me. That I was just a fucking distraction. Do you know how much that hurt me? Do you even give a fuck? I hate, truly hate you with all I can hate with. I never want to have anything to do with you again," I screamed.

I felt a wave of calm hit me and my head snapped to Jasper. "Jasper, stop trying to control me!" I snarled.

"Bella, calm down!" Jasper said, stepping closer to me.

"Bella, honey, calm down. Please," Rose said, taking my hand.

The room door opened and Jake walked in carrying Matthew. I looked up and smiled at my little man. I heard Edward hiss and I moved towards Jake. My poor body felt like it was tearing apart with each step but I needed my baby in my arms. I held out my arms and Edward grabbed me.

"You can't hold him. You're hurt and he smells like a wet dog," Edward said, looking at Jake.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jake growled.

"Listen mutt, this doesn't concern you. Get out," Edward hissed.

"Mommy," Matthew said. I could see the tears in his eyes. He was scared and he didn't need this stress.

"Jake... don't, Matthew..." I gasped. This wasn't something I needed, or wanted my poor child to see. If Jake got too upset he would faze. I have witnessed this first hand on three occasions. The first time, it scared the shit out of me.

I saw Rose grab Matthew and walk outside with him. He didn't protest so I let her take him. This way I could end this right here and now. I took a step closer to Edward, feeling the undeniable rage I had for him, building inside of me and causing me to shake.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. With. My. Son. You stupid son of a bitch," I said through gritted teeth and only to them. "If it hadn't been for Jake and the pack... I would be dead. Did you not hear me earlier? He saved me. Do you not get it? I would be dead without them!"

"Calm down, all of you," Carlisle said from behind me. I didn't hear the door open, but I was focused on telling off this ass-hat in front of me. "This is not the place for this," he growled.

"Rose..." I heard her talking but I didn't turn to look at Alice. I stared at Edward, standing my ground. He wasn't going to rule me. He abandoned me. He was the reason she kept trying to get to me.

Edward grimaced and I stepped towards him. As I did I felt a hand grab my arm. I felt calmer and I turned to yell at Jasper for doing it but it wasn't Jasper. Looking up I saw the tall, sandy haired, blond man. I instantly felt that tingle as my body relaxed enough for my full emotions to hit me and I collapsed. It was if my body was acting on its own. A arm snaked around me and I felt a chill run up my spine.

"I know you felt that my dear. It is what is supposed to be according to the little one over there," he whispered in my ear. My heart rate sped as I looked up at him. Staring back into those amber eyes, I felt at ease next to him. The last two pairs of eyes I stared into like that made fear run through me. A deep rooted fear that could be explained. This was different.

Jake's head snapped up and he ran to the window, opening it and looking out. "Shit! Bella, stay with the blood suckers. She's back," he said, jumping from the window.

"Matthew," was all I heard from Alice.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward hissed.

My head snapped to Alice and I knew by the look on her face that she had seen Victoria. She plagued my daily life. With them back it would only get worse, until I was dead. She would never give up. I jumped up and ran out of the room. I headed for the parking lot. Rose was with him but she was no match for Victoria if she was trying to get to Matthew. The last time Victoria showed up she had four others with her. I hit the lobby door and ran as fast as my broken body would allow me too. She was the reason my father was dead. Accidents like this don't just happen on their own. She wouldn't take my son from me.

Edward was in front of me as I hit the tree line. "Move, god dammit. The bitch has my son," I yelled as I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and the feeling was back. I looked up with tear filled eyes and said the only thing I could.

"No," I sobbed as my body shook. "She can't have him too. She took Charlie...she can't have Matthew."

"Bella, Rose is with him, she will protect him. Calm down," Alice said as her little body shook with dry sobs.

"We will get him back, unharmed," the man said as he lifted me into his arms.

"Garrett, don't make promises we can't keep," Edward hissed.

I reached up and touched his cheek. His eyes narrowed and he stared at Edward. The unspoken conversation was heated as I heard Edward hiss and storm off. Garrett's features softened as he looked down at me.

"I will get them back,"he whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

As we walked to the truck, Emmett and Jake came out of the tree line. He stopped in front of Carlisle and started to speak. "They are headed North. Their trail is easy enough to follow. She is being careless. Abducting them in broad daylight," he said as he turned to me. "I don't know what she's up to Bells, but we will get him back. As for Blondie, I know she will be fine."

"She is outnumbered but she is focused on Matthew. I can see them clearly. She is leaving me clues, I just can't figure out what they are," Alice said as her little body shook.

"Alice," I screamed.

"What is she showing you? Tell me now!" I hissed. I don't know what it was but it was as if something snapped inside me. I knew what Rose was doing. I just needed to know what she was showing Alice so I could put it together.

Alice looked at me and raised her brow. "Bella?" she said, confusion written all over her face.

"Garrett. Put me down, please." He nodded and sat me on my feet. Alice was instantly in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked a smile crossing her face.

"Bells, not that," Jake said. "It's creepy."

"Shut it. I will do anything to find my son and Rose. Plus it worked the last time," I said with tears running down my cheeks as I looked back on the night I found Charlie.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he lifted my chin. "What happened to Charlie?"

"Can we go to my house and I will tell you everything," I sighed. I hated telling this story but they needed to know that I could help. I just didn't know if it would be enough.

I got released and I wondered the entire drive home how I could best explain the events which had happened that night. I was lost in thought as the car door opened. I cringed as I was lifted into Garrett's arms. I really needed to find out what Alice was up to with him. _Who was he?_ I knew he must've been a friend since they allowed him around me, but who was he? My mind ran circles around itself as I tried to find a way to describe this thing I could do, to the Cullen's and Garrett.

"I can smell the dogs," Edward hissed.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Get over it. They're here to stay." Then I turned my attention to Garrett. "Garrett, can you sit me down, please?"

He nodded and as I made my way into the living room, I saw all of Matthew's things and started to cry. Alice came up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as she rubbed my back. "Alice, I can't lose him."

"Bella, he will be okay. It will work. Trust me," she whispered in my ear. I looked up at her and smiled. Taking a deep breath, I felt calm wash through me.

"Okay," I said, wiping my eyes. "Please have a seat and I will try to explain this. I don't understand it fully myself but sometimes I just know things. It just sorta happened. I was out with Jake on a hike one day and got dizzy. It felt like I was being pulled in every direction at once. Like a rubber-band being pulled but not letting go. I was just stretched out too far. Suddenly, I just knew where Charlie was and what had happened," I said as I started to cry.

"Bella?"

"I made Jake take me to where I saw him. He was..." I trailed off as my body started to shake harder with each sob. I felt hands on my shoulders and instantly knew it Garrett. I lifted my head and looked at the faces around me, taking a deep breath. "He was out fishing at the stream out past his hunting cabin. I saw him lying on the ground, bleeding. By the time we got to him... he was..."

"Gone," Jacob said, as I cried.

"Jacob, what happened?" Carlisle asked, looking away from me and towards Jake.

"They said it was a bear attack, but her scent was everywhere. The pack tracked her back up North, then the bitch hit the water and we lost her. She has come back a few times but its like she knows where we are at all times. That's why I stay here with Bella and Matthew. Seth and Leah help me patrol the woods right around here and make sure they stay safe. She keeps getting closer each time. And then today...I don't know what happened," he said sitting at my feet.

"It's not your fault, Jake," I said sighing, resting my chin on his head. "I should've been more focused and not let this happen. I know better than to let him out of my sight."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked, raising a brow.

"Charlie's cabin... five miles passed the old cemetery. It's..." I trailed off and jumped up running into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed Billy's number, anxious for him to answer.

_"Hello."_

"Oh thank god. Billy its Bella. Where is Leah?"

_"Bells, what's wrong?"_

"Tell me where she is!"

_"She's patrolling. Why?"_

I dropped the phone and ran out the front door and into the tree line. I knew the area she patrolled after all these years. I knew the others would be behind me but I needed to get to her. She was the cause of this and she would pay. I felt arms wrap around me as I ran.

"Bella, Stop! What in the hell are you doing?" Garrett growled, as I fought to get free.

"The bitch has my son. She's the reason she knows it all," I screamed. I heard a growl come from behind me. "Garrett, put me down!"

He sat me on my feet and I turned to see the gray wolf standing there bearing her teeth at me. "Give me back my son, you stupid whore," I yelled, storming at her. I heard an eruption of growls from behind me as she moved forward. "Now bitch!"

I was grabbed and pushed behind Garrett. I saw the others slowly coming towards me. I felt an tingling sensation and knew we would have company soon.

"Leah, is it? Why are you doing this? He is just a child," Garrett asked, still holding me back.

"She's jealous of Bella," Edward said.

"Leah? What have you done?" Jake growled. I could see his body shake and I saw the others take a step back.

"Jake...s-she helped t-them," I stuttered as my body was taken over by fear and anger.

"Leah Clearwater! If she hurts him, I will kill you. I will make you pay!" I screamed.

I heard a fierce growl from behind me. I turned to see four very large vampires coming through the tree line.

"They were the same ones that took down Charlie..." I whispered in a haggered voice.

The Cullen's and Garrett surrounded me. I was trying to focus so I could see what was happening when I heard him.

"M..mommmmmy," he cried out.

I looked up to see my baby in Rosalie's arms. He looked scared and pissed all at once.

"Matthew. Baby, it's okay. Mommy wont let them hurt you," I called out to him. His face was pale and his body was shaking.

"Bella," Rose said before being cut off.

"For now." Then I saw her. I narrowed my eyes as she approached us with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here," Victoria hissed, stepping towards Rose, who hissed at her. "You know Blondie, I could snap you at any second. Don't push me!"

I heard growls erupt all around as I pushed myself through them. "Listen to me, bitch. Get away from my son."

"Bella. He's fine. I will not let this thing near him," Rose hissed.

Garrett pulled me back behind him as he stepped forward.

"What do you want, nomad?" Garrett spat. All heads turned towards him. "Let them go and be on your way. It takes a low creature to harass and torture humans. You are the reason we have been forced to exile ourselves from the world. You are a disgusting piece of filth."

His voice stayed calm and even as he spoke. I watched him as he eyed the horde of vampires in front of us. I knew Leah was behind us but she wouldn't attack us. She wasn't that stupid to go against the pack and the treaty. As I watched them, I saw Rose whisper something to Matthew and he smiled. He climbed onto her back, which to me meant something was about to happen. I turned to see Jake run into the trees. A russet wolf came out a minute later and my radar went off.

I knew what I had to do. I took a step back from Garrett, closed my eyes and concentrated. I had only done this a few times but if I could figure out what she was going to do next. I let my mind open as I waited for this, whatever it is, to work. I knew with Jake and Leah close, Alice's visions would not help. This is how I knew one of them had to be helping Victoria. Leah was the only one stupid enough, and who hated me enough to do this.

I felt that band that keeps me locked down, stretch out and I could see them. They had back-up. _Fuck!_

"There are ten more newborns in the woods," Edward said.

"What? How do you know?" Emmett hissed.

"Edward, I thought you couldn't hear their thoughts?" Alice said. "I can't get anything."

"Bella," he said. I could feel their eyes on me, but I had to concentrate.

"Jasper," Carlisle said.

"Just remember, they are all about strength. They will be focused on that, and charge head on. Use it to your advantage. Don't let them get their arms around you and stay together," Jasper growled.

I saw Garrett step up beside Jasper and crouch. My heart lurched at that moment. He could get hurt. _Did I care that much? Why? _I had just met this person but I was aching to closer to him, for him to be safe. I closed my eyes to concentrate.

_Okay Bella, you can do this. Take a deep breath and relax. So you are surrounded by mythical creatures. Its an ordinary day, just relax and let it work through you like Billy said. Just calm, relaxing breaths._

Unable to open my eyes as I didn't want to lose the connection I had open. I could feel everyone around me. I felt a strange pull towards the east. I couldn't understand it but I concentrated. The pull got stronger and stronger. I felt hands on my shoulders, my body relaxed further as I heard Alice whisper in my ear.

"Bella that is remarkable. Keep it up, I can see through you, as Edward can. Don't lose the connection Bella."

I nodded, feeling the space around me closing in on me. I leaned back to steady myself against Alice. I could hear everything around me as I opened my mind more. The sounds of snarls made my skin crawl. I could hear them all of them as they closed in and then I saw it. Jasper and Garrett on the front line. Baring their teeth as Victoria and the others crouched. The sounds of rustling leaves and pounding made me open my eyes. I saw the wolves burst through the tree line and head for us, with teeth bared.

Jake jumped in front of us and growled. they halted their charge and turned to the others. It was all quiet until I heard Matthew cry out.

"Noooooo Mommmmy!"

I turned to see Victoria trying to take him from Rose. Rose kicked her int he stomach, which sent her flying into a tree. The eruption of snarls was a fierce sound. I moved away from Alice and closer to my son.

"Leave him alone, you stupid bitch," I screamed, as Esme grabbed me around the waist.

"Bella, don't," Esme whispered.

"He's just a baby," I cried out.

I could see the fear in his little face. Rose was talking to him, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. His face relaxed and she slid him back on her back. He was gripping her neck so hard if, she had been human he would have choked her. His eyes were concentrated on Jasper and Garrett. He was drawn to them for the same reason I was. Edward snapped out of his stance and his head snapped to the wolves. He walked over to Jake and snarled.

"What do you mean? Tell me now, dog!"

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned. Nothing. He didn't even act like he heard him.

Jacob took a step closer to Edward and I opened myself up. I needed to know what was going on. They were obviously having a moment that they were not going to share.

_"Bella has a gift my people call the watchful eye. It is like what Alice can do its just more advanced. To be honest it creeps me out. It is like she can always see what you are saying or doing if she wanted to. Its like the link the pack has. She can connect internally with anyone at any given time. She is just learning how to use it. Billy has been working with her as have the other Elders, but she has no idea the true potential of her gift."_

As they talked I could see into Jake's mind the stories of the Elders playing out in his mind. The one thing that was a constant was the stories. The watchful eye was a person who knew and did all. It was a legend that I guess was coming true. _But how?_ This was a big deal to them for reasons I didn't have time to think about. I needed to get to my son and get him away from the craziness.

I stepped away from Alice and made my way over to Rose. She handed Matthew to me and as I sat him on my hip. I felt that searing pain shoot up my side. A small whimper escaped my lips and all eyes were on me. Victoria snarled at me and stepped closer. Rose put herself in front of us and snarled. I was frozen. If I ran, I was dead. If I stayed, I was dead. _What choices did I have?_

As the minutes ticked by slowly, I noticed the vampires getting antsy. Jasper and Garrett kept a strong eye on the newborns. Every twitch had them ready to react. I took a step back and heard a hiss from behind me. I turned to see who was behind me and as I did I felt the air sweep by me. I heard snarls and trees breaking but I couldn't see anything. Rose came up behind me and pushed me out of the way.

The roar of the others made me want to vomit. Here they were again, fighting for me. This time someone may get hurt or worse. I crawled to the hallow of a large tree and held Matthew close to me. I kissed his forehead and sat him down, looking into his eyes.

"I need you to do something for mommy, okay? I need you to go and hide in there. Be brave and don't come out no matter what, okay?" I said as my voice trembled.

I saw her plan, I saw his power, and I saw them. There was no way in hell they would have my son. I managed to get to my feet as I felt the wind rush by me again. I focused on the whirlwind around me and saw Garrett and Victoria fighting. I had to keep my link open to Alice and Edward.

I could see them all fighting and thankfully our side was keeping the upper hand. I felt hands on my shoulders and turned to see Esme, who smiled and nodded. I knew she was there to keep me safe. Rose was instantly in front of me as well.

That's when I saw them headed this way. I ran to the tree where I had left Matthew earlier. _They would not get my son!_ I got to the tree and moved the branch out of the way, but Matthew was gone. I looked all around and he was just gone.

"Bella? Where is he?" Rose asked in a panicked tone. My senses were on overload. I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't even breathe. All I could do, was spin around in circles looking for my child.

"Matthew," I screamed, as I fell to my knees, and sobbed hysterically.

"M-mommy," he cried out. I looked around, but I couldn't see him. I panicked even more.

"Oh god, baby where are you? Talk to Mommy. Help mommy find you, baby," I yelled as I jumped to my feet.

"Bella?"

"Shhhh," I hissed. I needed to concentrate. I had to find him.

There were a few haggard snarls, and the sound of sheet metal being torn apart. I could smell the sickeningly-sweet incense fumes before I saw the purple plume come from behind me.

"They are all taken care of except for the red head. I'm sorry she got away from me," Garrett said.

"What's next?" Emmett said.

"Bella, where's Matthew?" Jasper asked.

I stood there my eyes scanning the forest. I knew I heard him. I wasn't going crazy, I could feel him. I just needed to focus.

"Please everyone stop talking," I spat.

The deathly silence around me made a shiver run up my spine. I opened my mind up with all the strength I had. I could hear him but where was he? It felt like he was close but I couldn't get a lock on him. Suddenly the images of him being handed to them flooded my brain and I screamed.

"Noooo!"

I took off into the trees. They would not lay a finger on him. He wasn't scared of them, which made me worry even more. I ran towards the river which would lead me to Charlie's hunting cabin. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. Before I could protest, Garrett threw me on his back and kept running.

"Alice," I yelled.

"I see them, Bella. We will make it," she hissed. "They will not take him."

"What is going on?" Rose growled.

"The Volturi," Alice and I stated at the same time.

Those two little words struck fear into everyone, making them feel ill at ease. We ran in silence, but I opened myself up to them. They were all worried about me and Matthew.

Alice was trying to see the outcome of this little exchange. The two big ones were going to be the problems. Jasper would be our only hope in helping to control this situation. As for Victoria, her ass was mine. If I didn't make it, I knew Matthew would be looked after, but the bitch had fucked with my family for the last time. Enough was enough. I would get my life back today, one way or the other.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare!" Alice hissed, causing everyone to halt mid stride and look at us in confusion.

"Listen to me, Alice. That is MY son. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep him safe. That is MY responsibility as his mother. You take care of the vultures and I will take care of Victoria. This is not a request, god dammit! It is what needs to happen. If I don't make it... take care of him. That is all I ask of you all," I said looking into their faces.

"Bella, you will be fine. I see that, but..."

I cut Alice off and looked her straight in the eyes. "Alice, listen to me, please. This is what has to be done. I see it, but I don't know how it will play out. I can't let them take my son. He's all I have," I said as I started to cry. Alice wrapped her arms around me as I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Thanks Jasper," I said, turning to face him. "You're gonna have to keep things calm up there. I can't concentrate with all the chaos going on. I can't lose focus of Matthew. Please, I need your help with that."

"Bella, you have my word, I will do all I can to help you," Jasper said, smiling at me. I nodded and turned to the group. "This is going to get a bit chaotic. I can't tell you why. I just feel it. There is a reason Billy and the Elders have been helping me. I can get into someone's head if I try hard enough. I can make them do whatever I want them to do. Or so they tell me. I haven't been able to make it work," I trailed off and hung my head. I wanted to cry but I needed to save my energy so I'd be able to help my son.

Emmett came barrelling towards me and scooped me into a big bear hug. "Bella, you'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Put her down, you doof," Alice said laughing. The entire atmosphere relaxed as did I when Emmett sat me on my feet and I hugged him.

"Thanks. You could always make me laugh," I said, as the tears rolled down my cheek.

I turned and walked over to Garrett, taking his hand in mine. Looking up into his eyes, I felt my heart jump. "This is the way it's supposed to be. You were sent to me. I see that. After I get my son back, we can talk about all of this," I said smiling as he nodded at me.

"Bella, we need to go," Alice said. I held up my hand and they all looked at me questioningly.

"I-I need to do this alone."

An eruption of 'hell no' and 'are you crazy' came at me full force. I closed my eyes and screamed in frustration. "Listen to me. I need to go in alone. Just give me five minutes. I need to show them they will not push me around."

Garrett wrapped his arms around me and I began to relax. "If this is what she wants, we will do it. But Bella," he said turning me to look at him, "Honey you have exactly five minutes once you hit those trees. After that we will come up there. If you get into trouble before then, we will be up there in a matter of seconds."

I nodded and looked at Alice. She nodded and I turned, running into the trees. I needed to get to the cliffs before something bad happened. I managed to make it without falling and I felt relief wash over me as I burst through the trees and saw them standing there. Six sets of crimson eyes moved towards me.

"Let him go," I hissed through clenched teeth. Victoria looked to the four in cloaks and the big one nodded. She sat him down on the ground and he ran to me. I cried as he melted against me. "Baby, are you okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled, tears running down his face. "M-mommy, tey telled me you lefted me." He cried harder as I felt my anger rise. I looked up to see the little blonde look at me and smirk. I took a step closer and Victoria growled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, as the little one turned to me and smiled. "Well, Bella is it? I think you have some explaining to do."

"Excuse me?" I spat, pushing Matthew onto my back.

"M-mommy?" his little voice cracked.

"Shhhh, its okay baby. Just hang onto Mommy," I said in a whisper. His grip tightened around me and I watched the vampires in front of me. They were looking at me curiously, like they didn't know what to make of me. I watched as the big one moved closer to me. I opened myself up and felt for him.

_"The master was right she would make a lovely vampire. Then we could see what that power of hers could really do. The seer said she'd protect him. I want to see his power."_

My eyes snapped to him as he stepped closer to me. I took a step back and felt Matthew being lifted off of me. I swung around and saw Garrett and the Cullen's. My heart rate sped up and I turned back to the Volturi.

"Tell me now, why you are here for me and my son!" I snapped. "I will not let you have him!"

"You are gifted. The master has requested us to bring you and the little one back to Italy," he stated firmly, wearing a evil smirk. I readied myself as I felt something was not right here. I opened my mind as I heard Garrett approach and speak to them.

"Can you tell me why they request her to come to them, yet they let this nomad torture and terrorize her and her son. Is it not her free will to come to Volterra or not. You can't make her come unless you had her child. That is not the way the Volturi are to be taken," he said eyeing them all as he did.

I took Matthew back from Alice and held him tight. Feeling the life force inside me light up.

"I will need to speak with Aro about this. Bella is a part of MY family and I do not appreciate this. You come into our territory, threatening members of my family. This will not just blow over," Carlisle hissed as he and Jasper took the front line, standing in front of me.

As I stood there and watched things unfold, I felt my heart race. My mind opened and I felt a whirlwind of emotion's hit me. I saw through my mind. Jasper's head snap towards me. He took a step towards us and smiled as he continued to walk over to us and took Matthew from me. I opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion.

I watched Jasper as the smile grew wider upon his face. "Hey little man. How did you do that?" he asked, looking down at Matthew.

"I not dos somethings," Matthew said.

I was trying to keep myself calm as I watched Jasper and Matthew. I felt a strange feeling pass over me, and looked back to Jasper with a brow raised. His mind was open to me and I was pretty sure it was open to Edward too. I saw a smile spread across Edward's face as he made his way over to me. I knew then.

"He can... b-but... how is it possible?" I stuttered, looking around as all eyes fell upon me.

"It seems you have a gift too, little one," Garrett said, his eyes never leaving the Volturi.

"Nuh uh. I not spetcial," he said grinning.

The roar of laughter broke the silent setting. The Volturi however were not amused. The little one turned and glared at me. She was an evil little troll and I kept feeling a strange tingling sensation around us all. I had no clue what it was until Edward came up and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, whatever you are doing keep it up. Jane is trying to use her power on us and she is being blocked. I think you being linked to us is keeping her from hurting us."

I nodded as my eyes traveled the faces in front of me. I moved to Jasper's side, where I kissed Matthew's cheek, took a deep breath and moved to address the Volturi. I stood firm against them as I spoke.

"Listen as I will only say this once. It is in my right not to go with you. As it is my son's. You are on our land and we will not tolerate the lies and deceptions with which Victoria has lured you here. I did not kill James. Yes, he died. He deserved much worse but it is how it played out. I didn't tell him to fuck with me. He knew I had a fucking family behind me. He was warned, they all were. As for Laurent. He attacked me, with no warning. If not for... let me put it this way, without my families behind me, those low life pieces of shit would have killed me ages ago," I said with a sigh.

It was getting easier for me to keep myself together and my mind open to my surroundings. I could now understand what Edward and Jasper felt all the time. Shaking off those thoughts I moved my mind further. I watched as the big one turned to Victoria and growled.

"What is she talking about?"

Her eyes widened with fear, as she tried to come up with a good excuse. Thoughts ran through her mind too fast for me to keep up. Edward was still able to hear her crystal clear and told us the gist of her thoughts, for which I was grateful. I needed to concentrate on the other voices and could only do so by tuning her out completely. I needed to know what the others where thinking with those little demons watching me.

"Felix... why us? What is so special that your Master's have to have us?" I asked as I stared at Jane and Alec.

His head snapped to me and he gained a wicked smile. "You are very special. They want to make sure you stay safe."

"I-we will be safe. Do you think I'm stupid enough to just believe you, drop everything I have and go running off to Italy? I'm no fucking fool and you," I said, looking at Jane. "Stop with your Jedi mind tricky shit. It will not work on me. All you are doing is pissing me the fuck off!"

I took a step forward and Garrett grabbed my arm. I looked into his eyes, then he turned to the Volturi."I think your presence here is unwelcome and unwanted. I bid you good day," he said cordially and turned to walk away. I heard a loud snarl. I turned to see the pack standing at the tree line. I felt my body start to shake. The Volturi knew nothing about the pack, they were just a legend and now... they were out in the open. Now they too, were in danger because of me. Jake stepped forward as did Sam. The pack united with one common goal... keeping me safe.

The hissing from behind me made me turn quickly turn my attention back to the Volturi. As I watched their noses wrinkle, I felt a spark inside me. I narrowed my eyes and stepped towards Jane.

"Listen bitch, you're really grating on my last motherfucking nerve. Knock it off or I maybe forced to kick your ass. Do. Not. Underestimate. Me," I screamed.

I felt my power push out and I felt their pain and worry as they watched us. _But where was it coming from? Jasper? _I turned to face Jasper and he shook his head.

"What the fuck? Really? Then who in the-" I trailed off, as I looked at Jasper and followed his eyes to my son.

"You're not wanted or needed here. Be gone," Garrett hissed, raising a hand to the Volturi.

"Just leave now. Tell your Master 'thanks but no thanks'," I said through clenched teeth. I moved towards my son when I saw the wolves move forward. Turning, I saw Jane and Alec crouch. I moved forward to face Jane when Garrett grabbed me.

"Babe, don't. They want you to provoke them. They want to have a reason to rid the world of this family."

"This is not over, human! We will return for you all," Jane hissed as they turned and walked away.

_******* six months later *******_

My life has changed in a good way over the last few months. Garrett has been a light in the darkness of my life as well as Matthew's. Mike was convicted and put away for a long while. To be free of his stupid ass makes me genuinly happy. I can't say what will happen next, but as long as I have Matthew, Garrett and the Cullen's by my side I am golden.

Between the Tribe helping me understand my gift and Jasper working with Matthew on his special gift, our days are full. I wouldn't change any of the events of the past but I wish we didn't have the constant threat of the Volturi returning. We will deal with it when it happens, but as Carlisle said it could be days, weeks, months or even years before they return.

Taking each day at a time; we live, laugh and stay focused. Training, and abilities are nothing when compared to the love of a family, my family. With Garrett at my side, I am exactly where I belong.

**Chapter End Notes**: Wee there it is... who thought I could write an action packed o/s and it be smutt free. I sure as hell didn't see that happening. *laughs* Honest but I am very happy and proud of this one. I love challenges.

Hit the little green button an let me know what ya think :)


End file.
